the_return_to_freddysfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Lockjaw
Lockjaw powraca w The Return to Freddy's 3, jako główny bohater, lecz nie tytułowy. Wygląd Lockjaw nosi na sobie ten sam niebieski strój, co z poprzedniej części, lecz z biegiem lat poszarzał i porósł winoroślami albo to tylko dekoracje. Spodnie jedynie nie świecą się na niebiesko, a stopy w ogóle się nie zmieniły. Także blady model Lockjaw'a pokrył się szarością, co powoduje, że czasem jego głowa wydaje się być zielona. W tajemnicy sposób jego kapelusz nie ma dawnej obwódki. Jego rumieńce z czerwonego koloru stały się czarne lub szare. Z jego oczu "promieniuje" jasne światło. Ma ulokowane zęby w dolnej szczęce, chociaż jest to słabo widoczne. Nos pozostał niezmieniony. Zachowanie Lokacjaw w pierwszej nocy pozostaje ukryty i nie groźny, a pojawia się dopiero w drugiej. W tym czasie także jest niedostrzegalny, ale tylko z początku, ponieważ nieco później wyjdzie z ukrycia i stanie w pokoju monitorowany przez kamerę CAM 10. Animatronik idzie o krok dalej i wyjdzie z lokacji startowej, wchodząc tym samym do korytarza na kamerze CAM 09 będący najpewniej wyjściem z CAM 10. Potem spróbuje się nie postrzeżenie prześlizgnąć przez CAM 08, a gdy mu się to uda, wstąpi we właściwą część Fazbear Fantasty Land, gdzie będzie postrzegany na CAM 06, od punktu docelowego dzieli go tylko CAM 05, a po przejściu przez nie dostanie się do CAM 02. W tym decydującym momencie, jak gracz zablokuje pomieszczenie, cofnie się, ale spróbuje ponownie i tak do końca nocy. Nawet, gdy gracz zareaguje za późno, a Lockjaw wejdzie do biura, nie zaatakuje tak długo, jak grający nie odwróci się za bardzo w prawą stronę. Historia 40 lat przed wydarzeniami z trzeciej części gry, Lockjaw albo Frank Burt, jak miał wtedy na imię, występował najpewniej samotnie w swojej pizzerii - Frank Burt Pizza będąc jej tytułową atrakcją. W nieznanym nam czasie restauracje zamknięto z nieznanych przyczyn, chociaż minigra o tytule ,,FFP" pokazuje, jak Fioletowy Gościu zabija dziecko wyróżniające się innym ubraniem w ostatnim pokoju, gdzie występuje właśnie Frank w otoczeniu paru identycznie wyglądających dzieci, co sugeruje, że to wydarzenie doprowadziło do zamknięcia budynku, a pojawienie się na początku Purple Guy'a w pomieszczeniu przypominające biuro, a więc mógł na dodatek pracować tam, jako nocny stróż. Dalej w taki czy inny sposób nieużywany animatronik został złożony w Części/Usługi w lokacji The Return to Freddy's 2. Najpewniej przed pierwszą nocą dyżuru nocnego stróża, ta sama fioletowa postać w czasie minigry z piątej nocy zagoniła syna zielonego gościa do kostiumu dawnej atrakcji, zaczął on płakać, co w efekcie doprowadziło do awarii i zmiażdżenia ofiary. Od tego decydującego momentu dawny Frank Burt stał się Lockjaw'em, co oznacza ,,szczękościsk" i co ważniejsze, został nawiedzony. W The Return to Freddy's 2 gracz mógł się o tym przekonać widząc go w paranormalny sposób ustawionego w miejscu Sugar'a, gdy ten już wyjdzie z pokoju. Następnie złowieszcza moc sprawi, że gra się wyłączy. Gdy po zaczęciu nowej gry w The Return to Freddy's 3 widzimy gazetkę ogłaszającą odnalezienie animatronika, rzeczywiście ponownie zostaje użyty, ale tym razem w celu straszenia, lecz od nocy 2 sterowany duszą chłopca próbował dopaść strażnika Fazbear Fantasty Landu, bez owocnie. Zdesperowany zabił sam szóstkę dzieci, co zakończyło jego karierę w Fantasty Landzie. Ciekawostki *W gazetce po szóstej nocy napisano, że Lockjaw ma 40 lat. *Jak Foxy w Five Nights at Freddy's może zacząć podśpiewywać, tak Lockjaw może grać na pianinie. Nie wiadomo skąd on je ma. *Lockjaw nawiązuje w wielu tematach do życia PoniatorFilms'a w prawdziwym życiu. *W gazecie po 6 nocy nazwany jest legendarnym animatronikiem, możliwe że po morderstwie Purple Guy'a animatronik został porzucony i wiedzieli o nim tylko towarzysze dziecka, które zostało zabite i w końcu nie wiadomo było czy istniał, czy był wymysłem dzieci. *Uważa się, że Lockjaw wykonał Ugryzienie z '87 w uniwersum The Return to Freddy's, ale nie ma na to dowodów. *Ciało Lockjaw'a w trakcie wędrówki do biura się czarne i świetnie się wtapia z tłem, co powoduje, że trudno go dostrzec. *Wielu początkujących graczy myli go z Bonnie'm. *Lockjaw w rzeczywistości ma czarne źrenice, jak widać w jednym z rzadkich, losowych ekranów podczas włączania gry. Białe, lśniące oczy należą do endoszkieletu lub... uwięzionego w jego wnętrzu syna zielonego gościa. *Lockjaw w przeciwieństwie do Springtrapa posiada tylko jedną dziurę z wystającymi poza jego ciało częściami człowieka, a jego stopy w ogóle ich nie mają. *Skoro to tylko trochę uszkodzona wersja party Lockjawa to dlaczego ma wypukłą wewnątrz szczękę z zębami. Galeria Menu Główne TRTF 3 Menu.png|Lockjaw w menu głównym TRTF_3_Menu_Twiching.png|Jedna z czterech zmian pozycji Lockjaw'a w menu głównym na ułamek sekundy TRTF_3_Menu_Twich.png|Jedna z czterech zmian pozycji Lockjaw'a w menu głównym na ułamek sekundy 69.png|Jedna z czterech zmian pozycji Lockjaw'a w menu głównym na ułamek sekundy 86.png|Jedna z czterech zmian pozycji Lockjaw'a w menu głównym na ułamek sekundy Rzadkie ekrany przed włączeniem gry Lockjaw_TRTF_3_Secret_Screen_1.jpeg|Jeden z dwóch sekretnych ekranów lala.jpg|Jeden z dwóch sekretnych ekranów (Widać, że kostium Lockjaw'a ma czarne oczy, a białe należą do np. endoszkieletu) Lockjaw_unused_image.jpg TRTF 3 Locjaw custom night.png trtf_3_lockjaw_blender_port_by_rostislavgames-dag37e0.jpg =TRTF (Classic)= Lockjaw (Znany również, jako Frank Burt) jest "ukrytą" postacią w The Return to Freddy's (Classic), chociaż w przyszłości stanie się ikoną cyklu tych fan-game'ów. Tak naprawdę w ogóle tam nie wstępuje w swojej postaci, ale według twórcy gry - PoniatorFilms'a albo inaczej BFPFilms424'a jest on Shadow Marionetką, która już pojawia się w minigrach, gdy gracz zostanie zabity przez animatronika. Ciekawostki *Lock oznacza ,,zamki", co sugeruje, że jest animatronikiem sprężynowym. *W tłumaczenie słowa ,,Lockjaw" brzmi tężec albo szczękościsk. *To prawdopodobnie jedyny animatronik-człowiek. Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:TRTF3